Die Saat des goldenen Löwen
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der vierte Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der zweite Teil des zweiten Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Clash of Kings. Es erschien 1998 in USA als A Clash of Kings und 2000 in Deutschland. Eine überarbeitete deutsche Neuauflage erschien erst am 19. September 2011. Klappentext Zwietracht und Verrat herrschen in den Sieben Königslanden. Der Bürgerkrieg um die Herrschaft über die Sieben Königreiche hat ganz Westeros zerrissen und entsetzliche Verheerungen angerichtet. Die Ernten sind vernichtet, und die großen und kleinen Häuser haben einen schrecklichen Blutzoll entrichtet. Der grausame Kindkönig auf dem Eisenthron erweist sich als unfähig zu regieren, und seine Mutter, die Regentin, ist vor allem damit beschäftigt, ihre Macht gegen vermeintliche und echte Rivalen abzusichern. Arya Stark nutzt das Durcheinander am Königshof, um zu fliehen, doch der Weg nach Hause, nach Winterfell ist weit - und gefährlich. Und das liegt nicht nur an den Soldaten der verschiedenen Kriegsparteien, die noch immer durch die Lande ziehen. Denn während Westeros sich im Innern selbst zerfleischt, formieren sich jenseits der Grenzen weitere Gegner. Einer dieser Gegner ist noch weit entfernt, auf einem anderen Kontinent - doch Daenerys Targaryen, die Mutter der Drachen, ist gewillt, jedes erdenkliche Risiko einzugehen, um die Krone zurückzugewinnen, die rechtmäßig die ihre ist. Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Die Verhandlungen zwischen Stannis Baratheon und seinem jüngeren Bruder Renly Baratheon vor Sturmkap enden im Streit. Renly beschließt, seinen Bruder mit seiner weit größeren Armee am nächsten Tag in einer Schlacht zu vernichten. Catelyn Tullys letzter Versuch, Renly zu einer friedlichen Lösung mit Stannis zu überzeugen, scheitert. Dann wird sie Zeugin, wie unter mysteriösen Umständen ein schwarzer Schatten mit Stannis' Gesicht in Renlys Zelt erscheint und den Thronanwärter tötet. Unter Schock flieht sie zusammen mit der einzigen weiteren Zeugin der Attentats Brienne von Tarth und den Stark-Männern aus Renlys Lager und erreichen nach einer Zeit Schnellwasser. Nach Renlys Tod schließen sich viele Lord der Sturmlande und auch der Weite Stannis an, aber Sturmkap selbst hält der Belagerung stand. Die Burg fällt erst, nachdem Stannis' loyaler und treuer Kommandant Ser Davos Seewert der Roten Priesterin Melisandre dabei hilft, einen weiteren Schatten zu gebären, der Sturmkap betritt und den widerspenstigen Kastellan Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen tötet. In Königsmund behauptet sich Tyrion Lennister weiter trotz der Intrigen mit seiner Schwester: er kann Lancel Lennister erpressen, die Königin für ihn auszuspionieren. Als der Kleine Rat von Renlys Tod erfährt, überzeugt Tyrion die anderen, ein neues Bündnis anzustreben: er will Margaery Tyrell mit Joffrey Baratheon vermählen, da er weiß, dass Haus Tyrell nur ungern Stannis folgen wird. Petyr Baelish wird nach Bitterbrück beschickt, um die Bedingungen auszuhandeln. Kleinfingers Gunst gewinnt er, indem er ihm Harrenhal verspricht. Die Verhandlung wird mit einer Eheschließung gefestigt. Lord Maes Tyrell ist damit einverstanden, seine Tochter Margaery Tyrell mit König Joffrey Baratheon zu vermählen. Um Myrcella Baratheon in Sicherheit zu bringen, lässt Tyrion sie nach Dorne verschiffen. Auf dem Rückweg der königlichen Verabschiedung am Hafen gerät der Königshof in den Aufstand von Königsmund, bei dem mehrere Adelige ihr Leben lassen. Auch Tommen Baratheon wird zur Sicherheit nach Rosby gebracht. In Königsmund treibt Tyrion die Verteidigung der Stadt weiter an: die Produktion des Seefeuers läuft hervorragend und auch die riesige Eisenkette ist bald fertig. Währenddessen tritt der Streit mit seiner Schwester Cersei nun offen zutage: sie droht, seine Hure zu töten, falls einem ihrer Kinder etwas zustößt, allerdings ist sie auf Tyrions Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen und denkt, Alayaya sei Tyrions Geliebte. Während Brandon Stark mit Hilfe von Jojen Reet seine Visionen besser verstehen lernt, gleichzeitig aber von Jojens düsteren Prophezeiungen erschorcken ist, bringt Ser Rodrik Cassel einen Gefangenen von seiner Strafexpedition gegen Haus Bolton mit nach Winterfell: es ist Ramsay Schnee, der sadistische Bastard von Bolton, der sich allerdings als ein gewöhnlicher Diener namens Stinker ausgibt. Theon Graufreud befolgt zunächst König Balon Graufreuds Befehle und erringt einen unbedeutenden Sieg in der Schlacht an der Steinigen Küste über den unerfahrenen Benfred Tallhart. Da er seiner Schwester und seinem Onkel die wichtigeren Aufgaben und Siege in Tiefwald Motte bzw. Maidengraben neidet, entwickelt er einen eigenen Plan: er schickt Dagmer mit dem Hauptteil seiner Kräfte nach Torrhenschanze, um einen Angriff vorzutäuschen und die verbliebenen Streitkräfte des Nordens von Winterfell fortzulocken. Parallel dazu führt er eine kleine Schar nach Norden und erobert Winterfell mit 30 Eisenmänner im Handstreich, wobei er Brandon Stark und Rickon als Geiseln nimmt. Bald schon können Bran und Rickon Stark, Jojen und Meera Reet, Osha, Hodor und die beiden Schattenwölfe Sommer und Struppel fliehen, und da die Verfolgung erfolglos bleibt, täuscht Theon auf Stinkers Anraten den Tod der beiden Stark-Jungen vor. Seine Schwester Asha Graufreud erscheint mit nur einer Handvoll Männern aus Tiefwald Motte und drängt ihn, die Burg schleifen zu lassen und zu fliehen, bevor andere Nordmänner die Burg für sich beanspruchen, aber Theon hält beharrlich an seiner Eroberung fest. Unmittelbar danach erreicht eine große Streitmacht der Nordmänner Winterfell. Theon kann etwas Zeit gewinnen, indem er Ser Rodrik Cassel damit droht, seiner Tochter Beth Cassel etwas anzutun, doch die Nordmänner belagern die Burg trotzdem. Am Abend des ersten Tages erscheint ein Heer von Haus Bolton und geht überraschenderweise zum Angriff auf die Nordmänner über. Sie treffen sie unvorbereitet und können sie daher völlig vernichten. Theon öffnet seinen neuen Verbündeten die Tore, doch nachdem sich der Kommandant der Bolton-Männer als Ramsay Schnee zu erkennen gibt, töten sie auch die 17 Eisenmänner, die Theon noch geblieben sind und brennen die Burg nieder, bevor sie nach Grauenstein zurückkehren. Bran, der seine Wolfsträume immer besser kontrollieren kann, und die anderen hatten sich die ganze Zeit über in der Gruft versteckt gehalten und wagen sich erst jetzt wieder hinaus. Auf Luwins Rat hin - sie finden den Maester sterbend im Götterhain - teilen sie sich auf. Osha nimmt sich Rickon an und will mit ihm in den Süden gehen, während Bran, die Reet-Geschwister, Hodor und Sommer nach Norden zur Mauer marschieren wollen. Robb Stark führt seine Nordmänner auf einen Feldzug in die Westlande und erringt dort eine Reihe von kleineren Siegen in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt , der bei Aschmark und die Eroberung von Hochklipp. Lord Tywin Lennister verlässt daraufhin Harrenhal und versucht, in den Westen zurückzukehren, wird aber bei Schnellwasser von Ser Edmure Tully, dem Bruder von Catelyn Tully und dem designierten Erben des schwer erkrankten Lord Hoster Tully, in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten aufgehalten. Ser Edmure handelt auf eigene Faust und vereitelt so Robbs Pläne, der Lord Tywin in den Westen locken wollte. Gleichzeitig hat Ser Edmure Lord Roose Bolton befohlen, vom Kreuzweg aus in Lord Tywins Abwesenheit Harrenhal einzunehmen, um ihm die Rückkehr dorthin zu vereiteln. Auf Schnellwasser trauert indes Catelyn um den vermeindlichen Tod ihrer beiden Söhne Bran und Rickon. Sie geht einen Deal mit dem gefangenen Jaime Lennister ein. In der Zwischenzeit geht Lord Roose Bolton eine geheime Einkunft mit Lord Walder Frey ein. So aber bleibt Lord Tywin keine andere Wahl als in den Süden zu marschieren, wo er sein Heer mit dem seines neuen Verbündeten Lord Maes Tyrell vereint und sie es gemeinsam doch noch rechtzeitig zur Schlacht am Schwarzwasser schaffen. Arya Stark dient in der Zwischenzeit in Harrenhal als Laufbursche. Sie gibt sich den Namen Wiesel. Als Ser Amory Lorch in der Burg erscheint, erkennt sie Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge und Beißer in dessen Truppen wieder. Als Dank für seine Rettung verspricht H'ghar Arya, drei Männer ihrer Wahl zu töten. Arya wählt als Ersten Chiswyck, einen der sadistischen Soldaten von Ser Gregor Clegane , dann ihren Aufseher Wies und zuletzt Jaqen H'ghar selbst - eine List, damit er ihr hilft: die Tapferen Kameraden haben 100 Nordmänner, unter ihnen Robett Glauer, als Gefangene in die Burg gebracht, und diese will Arya nun befreien. Nachdem Glauer befreit wurde, wechseln die Tapferen Kameraden die Seite und schließt sich den Nordmännern an. Die Kontrolle über Harrenhal wird Lord Roose Bolton übergeben, dem Arya als persönlicher Mundschenk dient, wozu sie sich einen neuen Namen gibt: Nan. H'ghar gibt Arya zum Abschied eine mysteriöse Münze und sagt ihr, sie könne ihn in Braavos finden, wenn sie jemals sein Geheimnis lernen möchte. Er wechselt dann seine Gestalt und verlässt sie. Lord Bolton lässt Ser Amory Lorch im Bärengehege der Burg hinrichten und schickt eine Fußarmee nach Dämmertal, um Königsmund vom Norden her zu bedrohen. Arya tötet einen von Boltons Wachen und kann mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete aus Harrenhal fliehen. Sie will sich nach Schnellwasser durchschlagen. Stannis Baratheons Armee erreicht Königsmund und greift die Stadt sowohl über Land als auch vom Schwarzwasser aus an. Tyrion Lennister führt Stannis' Flotte in eine Falle, indem er sie in der Schwarzwasserbucht mit einer riesigen Kette gefangen hält und mit einer großen Menge Seefeuer zerstört. Trotzdem erreichen einige der Fusssoldaten das nördliche Ufer und greifen die Tore der Stadt an. Tyrion führt einen Ausfall an, nachdem sich Sandor Clegane dem Seefeuer ergibt. Tyrion wird bei dem Ausfall beinahe von Ser Mandon Moor, einem Ritter der Königsgarde, der anscheinend in Cerseis Auftrag handelt, getötet, doch sein Knappe Podrick Payn kann ihn im letzten Augenblick retten. Die Schlacht endet, als Stannis von den vereinten Kräften von Lord Tywin Lennister und Lord Maes Tyrell von der Flanke her überrascht wird. Stannis kann mit einigen Tausend Soldaten und einer Handvoll Schiffen entkommen, die Schlacht aber ist verloren. Während Tyrion schwer verwundet im Krankenbett liegt, übernimmt Lord Tywin als Hand des Königs die Regierungsgeschäfte. Sansa Stark verbringt unterdessen die Zeit des Kriegs als Gefangene der Königsfamilie in Königsmund und leidet unter den Demütigungen und Bestrafungen ihres Verlobten Königs Joffrey. Beim Aufstand von Königsmund entgeht Sansa nur dank der Hilfe von Sandor Clegane einer Massenvergewaltigung. Die letzte Hoffnung in ihrer ausweglosen Situation besteht in Dontos Hollard, dem Ritter, dem sie einst das Leben gerettet hat und der ihr nun verspricht, sie mit Hilfe eines geheimnisvollen Freundes aus der Stadt zu bringen. Sie treffen sich mehrfach im Götterhain des Roten Bergfrieds. Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verbringt sie zunächst im Ballsaal bei der Königin in Maegors Septe. Als es so aussieht, als wäre die Schlacht verloren, erklärt Cersei ihr, dass Ser Ilyn Payn sie töten wird, damit sie nicht von den Eroberern vergewaltigt werden würden. Cersei verlässt kurz darauf den Ballsaal, und Sansa kehrt in ihr Gemach zurück, wo Sandor Clegane sie überrascht: er ist betrunken und bietet ihr an, mit ihm aus der Stadt zu fliehen, doch sie weigert sich. Nach der überraschenden Wende und dem Sieg der Lennister in der Schlacht wird Sansa von ihrer Verlobung mit König Joffrey unehrenhaft entbunden, da Joffrey Margaery Tyrell heiraten soll. Zunächst ist sie erleichtert, doch dann macht ihr Dontos klar, dass sie immer noch in Gefahr schwebt. Immerhin stellt er nun in Aussicht, dasssein Plan einer Flucht konkret ist: sie soll am Tag der Hochzeit des Königs stattfinden. 'An der Mauer' Die Nachtwache zieht auf ihrem Großen Ausmarsch weiter nach Norden in das Land jenseits der Mauer. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen auf, einem Hügel mit einer verwitterten, antiken Befestigungsanlage der Ersten Menschen. Während Jeor Mormont befiehlt, den Befestigungsring wieder zu errichten, leitet Geist Jon Schnee zu einer Stelle in der Nähe des Hügels, an dem irgendjemand einen Mantel der Nachtwache mit Pfeilspitzen und Klingen aus Drachenglas vergraben hat. Besorgt über die Pläne von Manke Rayder schickt Mormont drei Gruppen in den Norden aus, um die Wildlinge auszukundschaften. In der Gruppe, die zum Klagenden Pass und den Frostfängen gehen soll, befinden sich Qhorin Halbhand, der darauf besteht, Jon Schnee mitnehmen zu dürfen. Auf dem Klagenden Pass entdecken Qhorin und seine Männer ein Lagerfeuer, das Jon und Steinschlange überfallen. Sie töten einen Leibwechsler, dessen Geist gerade in einem Adler steckt und nehmen Ygritte gefangen. Jon bringt es nicht fertig, sie zu töten und lässt sie laufen. Vom Pass aus entdeckt Jon in einem Wolfstraum durch Geists Augen ein riesiges Wildlingslager in den Bergen, bevor er von dem Adler angegriffen wird. Qhorin entscheidet, zur Faust zurückzukehren , doch sie wurden entdeckt und nun von einer Gruppe um Rasselhemd verfolgt. Als klar wird, dass sie es nicht mehr bis zur Faust zurück schaffen, befiehlt Qhorin Jon, zum Schein zu den Wildlingen überzulaufen und sie auszuspionieren. Um diese zu überzeugen, muss Jon Qhorin töten. Ygritte, die auch bei den Wildlingen ist, erklärt sich bereit, für Jon vor Manke Rayder vorzusprechen. Dieser plant, mit seiner Armee zur Mauer zu marschieren. 'Im Osten' Daenerys Targaryens Hoffnung auf Unterstützung von verschiedenen Gruppierungen aus Qarth bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns wird bitter enttäuscht. Die Reingeborenen lehnen ihr Hilfegesuch ab. Sie sucht dann das Haus der Unsterblichen auf, um eine Allianz mit den mächtigen Hexenmeistern einzugehen, aber statt ihr zu helfen wird sie mit verworrenen Bildern und Visionen verwirrt, bevor sie schließlich von den Hexenmeistern angegriffen wird. Ihr Drache Drogon rettet sie und brennt das Haus nieder. Daenerys merkt, dass sie in der Stadt nicht mehr Willkommen ist. Selbst Xaro Xhoan Daxos wendet sich von ihr ab, als sie sein erneutes Heiratsangebot ausschlägt. Ein Attentat auf sie im Hafen von Qarth schlägt fehl, dafür aber schließen sich ihr zwei neue Gefährten an: ein dicker Krieger namens Starker Belwas und sein Knappe, der alte aber rüstige Kämpfer Arstan Weißbart, der in Wirklichkeit Barristan Selmy ist. Sie verkünden, von Illyrio Mopatis ausgeschickt worden zu sein, um sie nach Pentos zurückzubringen. Daenerys stimmt zu, ihnen in die Freien Städte zu folgen. Ihre Präsenz und die Existenz der Drachen scheinen Folgen für die bekannte Welt und Qarth im Besonderen zu haben, denn allenortens steigt die Macht alter Magie wieder zum ersten Mal seit Hundert Jahren: Quaithe weist Daenerys beim Betrachten eines einfachen Straßenmagiers darauf hin , die Hexenmeister in Qarth werden wieder mächtiger und es geschehen geheimnisvolle Dinge in der Stadt. Sogar in Königsmund wird diese Wirkung beobachtet: die Produktion des Seefeuers durch die Gilde der Alchemisten geht unerklärlicherweise viel besser voran als erwartet. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Tyrion Lennister (9 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (6 Kapitel) *Catelyn Tully (5 Kapitel) *Jon Schnee (5 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (4 Kapitel) *Theon Graufreud (4 Kapitel) *Brandon Stark (3 Kapitel) *Daenerys Targaryen (3 Kapitel) *Davos Seewert (2 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Cover-Galerie die_saat_des_goldenen_loewen_2000.jpg|Originalausgabe (2000) koenigsfehde_2004.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2004) Band4.jpg|Neuausgabe (2011) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher